


In the Spring...

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair go camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spring...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'spring cleaning'

 

In the Spring...

by Bluewolf

It was one of their favourite camping sites. Sure, it was a long walk in - nearly ten miles carrying everything they would need. They had found it by accident one day, a freak level spot on a hillside, just a little bigger than they needed for their tent and with a supply of fresh water at one edge of it, where a little stream emerged from a small hole in the hillside, dropping in a tiny waterfall into a pool just a few inches wide and deep before overflowing to run on downhill.

They reached their destination, dropped their packs, and Blair headed for the water... and stopped dead.  Where the pool had been there was a heap of earth and rock, high enough to cover the outlet. Water was seeping through and trickling down the side, but they would never be able to get as much as they needed.

They looked at each other, then Blair said decisively, "If you get the tent up, Jim, I'll do something about this."

Jim shook his head. Their water supply was gone, and with it their camp site; but they would certainly have to stay there for that night, whatever they did the next day.

Slightly dispirited, he set about pitching their tent. Once it was up he pushed the two packs into a corner and turned to see what Blair was doing.

Blair was busy throwing stones away from their ledge, scooping handfuls of muddy earth away and throwing it after the stones; the little stream was once again flowing from its tiny cave.

Jim crossed to join Blair. "Well done!" he said. "This really does give a new meaning to the term 'spring cleaning'."


End file.
